passing time
by forevermissPennyLane
Summary: Tessa works at a small library, she is in a new place and is alone. In the library she meets Will, who fascinates her. Will they form a friendship, or will it be more? *all human, modern day* first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Tessa walked slowly, scanning the library shelf for the proper spot for Charles Dickens. She was caring a rather large stack of books, mostly classics; those were her favorites to stack. She liked how the pages were yellowed from time, how the corns of the pages were dog tailed. Most people find it miss treatment of the book, while Tessa thought it showed that the book had been well loved.

She stopped, sliding one of the books onto the shelf. She held the books with one hand, the pile swayed, threatening to fall. She gritted her teeth, an old habit she had when she was trying to hold something heavy, in this case a rather large stack of Victorian novels.

She took a step forward once again looking for a proper place to set her one of the many books in her hand. She slid one of the books from the middle of the pile: bad idea.

I pile leaned back before slipping forward and scattering around the library floor. The books bounced agents the shelf's, laying open on the floor. Tessa let out a chain of rather unpleasant words.

"I couldn't have said it any better my self."

Tessa looked up her eyes meeting bright blue ones.

He stood at the end of the row, leaning causally agents the bookshelf, one rather large novel placed in his hand. His back hair fell over his forehead; Tessa had a rather odd feeling that it was as soft and smooth as feathers. He threw her a slight smile, walking towards her. He bent down pocking up the farthest book from her, holding it in his hands.

"Tale of Two Cities" he said causally, "ever read it?"

Tessa let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding, what was it about this boy that made her heart feel light like it could float away?

Her grey eyes met his blue one's, she nodded her head answering his question.

"I've read it a couple times;" she said, picking up a book.

He raised one of his eyebrows, giving her a critical once over.

"A couple times" re repeated slowly, "I never understood what a couple means, does it mean two, three maybe even four, truthfully I think it's a word people use not to come with a set number. "

She gave a small smile, trying her best to hide it tough to no avail. He gave her a small smile back, she couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not.

"I've read it seven times" I said, I blurted it out, truthfully not sure what I was saying.

"That's better;" he said, "the truth always sounds better doesn't it?" Though he poised it as a question she had a feeling he wasn't looking from an answer or response from her.

They stared at each other for a minute she could feel a small blush creeping into her cheeks. She pulled her eyes away from his.

"Well, not that you're here you might as well help me clean up;" she gave a sigh, looking down as the mess of books around her feet.

She could feel him still looking at her though she refused to meet his eyes. A small chuckle came from him.

"I guess I must help you Miss-miss…." He trailed off, searching for her name to fill in the empty space.

"Tessa;" she said, suddenly feeling very bold "Tessa Grey." It seemed in a split second he had moved several feet closer to her; they stood only about six inches apart. He leaned into her, his lips right next to her ear,

"Tessa;" she could feel a shiver run down her back, "what a pretty name that is, you shouldn't give it away so easily." With that he pulled away and continued to clean up books as tough nothing had happened. Tess stood still for a few seconds frozen in space, before helping the blue-eyed boy to clean up her mess.

Tessa sat at the front desk of the library she had just finished stacking the books, which had fallen from her hands. She now sat, reading one of them. That was one of the advantages for working at a small library; she had lots of time to read.

She could see rounding one of the books shelf's heading strait towards her. From her small time of knowing him she had decided that he was over confident and most likely a smartass, along with a flirt. He was now standing in front of her; he placed his two books on top of her desk.

"Are you ready to check your books out?" she ask, he gave her a sly smile.

"Can I check these two books out, and you;" he said slyly, giving her a flirty smile.

"Can I have your library card?" she asked, though it came out more of a demand.

"You can deal with my shit" he said, but pulled his library card out of his back pocket; "I like that."

Tessa scanned his library card, William Herondale popped onto the screen.

"William is a nice name;" she said scanning his books. He was checking out Tale of Two Cities.

"Thanks" he said, taking his books from her, he smiled "it was nice to meet you Tessa."

"You to William" Tessa said, as he walked out the door sliding closed behind him. She was alone again. Tessa looked to where she had put her book, Through the Looking Glass, but it was gone. Had William took? She hadn't even seen him take it. Tessa stood up, on search for a new book to pass her time with.

**first fsnfic, please read and review! good, bad, horrible? thanks so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my story! 3 3 I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

Tessa hadn't felt so alone in her life. Sure she had been alone at times, once when she was little she had lost her brother while she was in central park, she had been alone then. That hadn't filled her with the same loneliness that she felt now.

She missed her brother, she missed her Aunt Harriett, and she missed New York City. Though she new feeling sorry for herself wouldn't help at all.

She looked back down at the book she had been reading, Jane Eyre; usually she could forget everything with filling her mind with though off Jane and Mr. Rochester, but it didn't work with time. Her thoughts drifted, from the fact that her brother had called her all the way to London only to leave her, how her Aunt Harriet had died of cancer only a few months ago.

The library door opened and she was pulled from her thoughts, they're stood a familiar figure. His black hair shown in the fading light and he had on a dark blue jacket, she new if it were any darker he would blend right into the night.

William, her heart did a little flip-flop, like it was doing a tumbling act right inside of her chest. Though she barely knew him he seemed to stir up lots of emotions.

"Good afternoon Miss Tessa," He said, nodding her head in her direction.

"Good morning William," she said, trying her best to sound calm and collected even though she felt just the opposite. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, so sarcastic hint.

"Call me Will," he said. She felt herself slightly blush.

"I have some books to return," he said walking towards her holding out a smile stack off books. On the top was Through the Looking Glass, her mouth opened in shock. So he had taken the book, she had thought she was going mad!

'Tessa, is something the matter," he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, trying her best to compose herself.

"I mean I know I am gorgeous" Will said throwing her a wink; "but really Tessa try to control yourself."

"Really Will, your to cocky" Tessa said smiling, checking one of the books back in.

"You wound me Tessa," he said, dramatically throwing his hand to his heart.

"I'm so sorry my _dearest William_" she responds, adding his books to the pile of need-to-be-shelved books.

"How easily you dismiss my undying love for you," he responded dramatically. Tessa laughs lightly.

"Don't you think it's a little early for undying love?" Tessa says, considering they barley know each other, but even though she know he doesn't really mean what he's saying she still feels her heart flutter like a butterfly.

"Its never to early for undying love," Will gives her an other wink before practically skipping over to one of the book shelves.

Will puzzle Tessa even more then he had before, he seemed so light and happy. Something told her that there was more to him the carefree feelings. That maybe the carefreeness was only there to cover all the hurt the he felt? Tessa didn't know.

Tessa sighed returning herself to the world of Jane Eyre and Victorian love.

It was dark outside and Will had still not left, but it was her time to go. She looked around the library, seeing the top of his head over one of the short bookshelves. She approached him, his back was turned to her, and she touched his arm gently. He whorled around, shook played across her face, an open book was in his hand.

"William, the library is closing in two minutes," Tessa said softly, her mind was still drifting through Jane's.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," he held up his book, though she still could not see the cover; "I was reading."

'Well I can check those books out for you," Tessa says, nodding at Will's pile of books. He smiles at her, I grin that makes his blue eyes almost glow.

"Sure, thanks," he followed her t the front desk; she slid behind it, reaching out for Will's books.

"Can I have your library card?" she asked. He handed it over to her, this time with no snide remark. She quickly scanned it, and started to check out the books.

"You've got quite a few books here," Tessa said, which was true he had at least three large novels the kinds that were her favorite, along with four shorter ones.

"There for a friend," he said; "don't worry not for a girlfriend my dear Tessa, I will leave my heart for you." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Well most of them are for me actually, I am in fact a master reader." He gave her a devilish grin.

"A master reader? How would you become a master reader?" She asked, actually generally curious, though she was sure it would have some silly or dirty explanation.

"To become a master reader you mast go through a series of difficult test, I would love to explain it to you over a cup of tea."

Tessa raised an eyebrow, trying to best to hide the smile that she felt ready to burst one her face.

"Are you William, asking me out on a date?" by now Tessa was walking towards the library door, Will on her heals, she locked the library closed behind her.

"If you put it that way I suppose I am, though I am willing to keep it strictly professional, even though that would be agents my greater interest." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, giving her a cocky grin. They were standing outside, a cold breeze caused shivers to run through Tessa, even though the rather close presence of Will made her feel warm.

She shook her head at will, but gave him a sweet smile, "Maybe an other time Will." With that she turned a walked away, even though she felt an urge to throw herself into William. She new she wouldn't do that, she wasn't the type of girl to throw herself into strange boys arms. Certainly boys like Will who had a dirty mind and were looking for one thing, or at least that what her Aunt Harriet had always told her.

Will watched her go; all he wanted to do was pull her closer. He felt a sad smile appear on his face. The only thing he wanted to since the moment he met her was kiss her. He had had felt all fuzzy inside when se talked to him, he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. He turned on his heal walking the other way of Tessa.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I did not write Infernal Devices (though I wished I did). Hope everyone liked it ~ForevermissPennyLane **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Sadly I am sick today, the only good thing about being sick is a can write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! THANKS! **

Tessa was walking down the street, she pulled her coat closer, it was cold outside while it had been hot inside the Tube. She walked down the street quickly trying to reach the warm library as fast as possible. Her apartment heater had broken that night and was therefor forced to sit in the cold.

She looked at her watch; she had five minutes before she was suppose to be at work, she would have just enough time to stop at the small coffee shop across the street.

She pushed the door open to the coffee shop, a little bell rang, it had a calm feel, it made her want to sit down with a warm cup of tea and read a book.

The line was long, an inpatient man stood in front of her annoyingly tapping hiss foot. It took all her self-control not to ask him to stop.

The bell rang and she turned around, her heart did a major thud in her chest, she knew those crystal blue eyes anywhere. She watched him; he looked at the menu, which was mounted to the wall. She got so rapped up in her own thought that she didn't notice Will was looking at her, a dirty little grin on his face.

"Enjoying the view," he grinned at her, she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"What are you doing here?" Tessa asked trying to get away from what they had been talking about and a last minute effort to save her self. Will smiled at her.

"Am I allowed to visit thee same coffee shop as you?" he asked, raising one if his dark eyebrows at her.

"One could say it seems like you following me," Tessa said, giggling.

"Or," Will said wiggling his eyebrows; "you could be following me." Tessa rolled her eyes; she was almost at the front of the line now.

"Well since-" Tessa was cut off by an annoying high-pitched voice; she turned to face the blonde woman who was talking the orders.

"What would you like today?" she looked bored like she rather have been doing anything but this. Tessa gave her a fake smile.

"Can I have a English Breakfast tea, with no sugar and cream," Tessa said looking through her purse for her wallet.

"Is that all?" the woman asked. Tessa opened her mouth ready to respond, when she once again was interrupted.

"Can I have a coffee with cream," a voice behind her said, she turned her head. Will stood behind her, he grinned when he caught her looking, and she quickly turned back around.

"That will be $8.97," the blonde girl said, perking up after noticing Will, she batted her eyes. Will smiled and Tessa felt a pang of jealousy run through her, it doesn't matter she thought to her self; Wills not yours any ways.

Tessa pulled her wallet out ready to pay but in lightning speed Will had set the exact amount on the counter. The blonde girl accepted the change and gave an other flirty smile at Will.

"Will, you didn't have to pay for my drink," Tessa said as Will guided her out of line to got wait for their drinks.

"I was trying to be a gentlemen," Tessa laughed at that, a soft lighthearted laugh.

"I thought you gave that up a long time ago," Tessa said, still giggling.

"How harshly you judge me Tessa," Will said dramatically causing her to brake out laughing again. She felt Wills hand reach out, pushing a strand of hair out of her face; she responded to his touch by leaning in closer. Then her mind prosed what she was doing, she pulled back suddenly.

"Tess-I didn't mean to-" Will stumbled through his words.

"No-no Will its fine," Tessa looked away from his eyes not wanting to meet them, knowing that hurt would show through them; "Its not your fault," she said quietly almost a whisper.

"One coffee and one tea," the man behind the counter called out, holding to steaming cups. They grabbed their cups, heading out the door the bell ringing behind them.

Tessa looked up at Will smiling.

"Thanks for buying me tea," Tessa said and with a sudden strike of boldness perched her self on her toes and gave William a soft kiss on the cheek. He looked at her in shook but before he could respond she fled across the street into the library.

Will watched her go smiling like a little kid who just got candy before walking down the street.

Tessa watched from the library window, she felt her heart beating fast and she was sure her cheeks were flushed. She liked how he called her Tess; no one else ever called her Tess, it made her heart flutter.

She slid behind the library desk siting in the chair, she took a sip od her hot tea, she felt it calming her down at once, her heart beat returning to a normal pace.

She liked Will; she wanted him to be close to her, when he wasn't with her she felt an odd sort of emptiness. She missed him. It wasn't his fault that she pulled away, that she had trust issues, she wish she didn't. She took an other sip of tea, once again the feeling of loneliness swept over her.

** Thanks for reading! I will try to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! **

** I don't own infernal devices though I wish I did. **

** ~ForevermissPennyLane **


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in writing I was in Los Angeles, several hours away from my special little computer I have here. Hope you enjoy! THANKS! **

_The ocean caused the boat to rock back and forth violently, large waves spilled over the side of the boat. _

_ They were all going to die. _

_ That hit her like a wave, the fact that they were going to die. She opened her mouth as though to scream but nothing came out. She ran to one of the lower levels of the ship, she tripped and fell agents one of the ships walls, waters was quickly filling up the small room that she was now in. _

_ The room felt like it was closing in growing smaller quite quickly, the water was rising at quite a quick speed. She turned to look at the staircase that she had descended from; she could make it, maybe. _

_ She waded over to it with much difficultly between the water that was now at nearly her armpits and the thrashing of the boat she had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't make it. Then she saw a figure at the top of the staircase, her hearted leaped, was someone was here to save her? _

_ They turned and she saw their face. Nate. _

_ "Nate!" she called, reaching for him. He was her brother; he should be panicking for a way to save her. _

_ "Nate!" she called again, the desperateness apparent in her voice, the boat rocked and the water washed overhead. She gasped for air. _

_ "Nate, help me I am going to die!" she screamed, the water washing over her head again. He turned looking at her; his eyes were hollow as if he had no soul. He wasn't saving his sister of course he had no soul. _

_ "I'm going to die!" she screamed, Nate didn't even flinch. The water washed over her head, he scream turned into bubbled as water filled her lungs. She tried to swim but some invisible force pushed her down. She thrashed desperately, but to no help._

_ Tessa Grey was dying. _

_ Water was everywhere, the edges of her eyesight was turning back and fuzzy. A loud pounding sound-filled here ears; the water pulled her down, down into blackness. _

_ "Nate!" she called but no sound came out. She heard a cold heartless laugh; the thudding became louder in her ears in till it seems rap around her like the water. _

Tessa slammed her hand down on her alarm clock which was beeping loudly, she was breathing heavily, her heart beet could most likely be heard though all of London.

She climbed out of bead the covers were stuck to her legs, rapped around them like water.

_Water. _

The dream came back to her. Remember Tessa; she thought to herself; it was only a dream. She pulled the covers off of her legs and slipped down to the shower.

Tessa sat swiveling nervously back and forth in her chair behind the library desk, her mind turned to the dream, and she took a sip of the tea that was now cold.

The thing was it wasn't the first time Tessa had had that dream, each time she was stuck on a boat, and each time her brother let her die.

She had been having the dream for around a week and a half now. It wasn't that her and her brother were on particularly bad terms, though she hadn't seen him since her Aunt Harriet had died and he had left for London sending her a boat ticket a week or two later. He had given her a house to live in; obviously he cared for her.

Or did he?

He hadn't bothered to visit her nor had be met her at the dock when she came into port at London. In truth he had avoided her at all cost, setting up a job for her at the library and leaving her a message with to strange ladies named to dark sisters had delivered.

The message had arrived several days after she was in London and had been very simple only saying that she was to work on the library and the directions to get there. It felt as though her brother had forgotten her.

"Good afternoon Tessa," She looked up pulled from her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed someone walking in. She looked up shocked; Will stood in front of her a pile of books in hand.

"Sorry to pull you out of your wonderful daydream about me, but I have some books to return," he gave her a mischievous smile.

She folded her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Was not daydreaming about you," Tessa stated.

"I know you were," Will teased, "even if you are to much of a chicken to admit it yourself." With that Will dumbed his books on her desk and skipped off to one of the corners of the library. Tessa sighed returning back to her thoughts.

_Nate. _

What was it about him in this dream that she couldn't seemed to shake, that stuck with her like a sticker. Was it the cold look that he always gave her in the dream, or the sarcastic laugh she sometimes heard right before she woke up?

The laugh that was like Nate's when he was drunk, the laugh that used to wonder in the house long after dark. The laugh that she never trusted, she only felt truly afraid around her brother when he had that laugh.

"Tess?" she looked up, Will stood in front of her a concerned look on his face, three thick books in hand.

"Yes."

"Are you ok?" he asked, he seemed nervous an emotion that didn't fit Will right. It fit him like a to tight coat might, showing everything imperfect that is underneath.

Tessa shifted, unconformable with his steady gaze.

"I am perfectly fine," Tessa said though she could feel it was unconvincing. Will looked at her as though by staring he could find out all her little secrets.

"William," she said nervously "stop starring." His eyes broke from her face, a grin played across his face, she knew him well enough by now that she knew sarcastic comment was soon to follow.

"I was contemplating my own beauty." She sighed, grabbing his library card that was placed on the top of his small stack off books. She scanned them handing them back to him.

"Tessa I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me?" she looked at him shocked.

"Is William Herodale asking me on a date?" She asked.

"If you use my whole name I suppose I am," he said grinning, she giggled back.

"Sure, I'll go," Tessa, said she could feel her heart beating abnormally fast, she was afraid he would be able to hear it.

Will grabbed a pen from the cup of pens which was placed on her desk and grabbing her hand quickly started to write an address on it.

"Shouldn't you be a gentlemen and pick me up from my house?" she asked smiling.

"If you wanted me to come into your house Tessa, then you should have just said so," Tessa felt her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink at that comment.

"Plus I gave up being a gentleman I long time ago," with that he dropped the pen to her desk and darted out of the library.

Tessa looked down at her, in careful print was an address:

Magnus Bane

335 Brooklyn Street

London

** Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

** Anyone else read clockwork princess? It was so good! **

** With hope at last **

** ~ForevermissPennyLane **


	5. Chapter 5

** Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Thanks for reviwing! **

** I forgot the declaimer last time: I don't own Infernal Devices **

Tessa pulled her overcoat closer to herself, the late London air made her shiver. Her breath came out in puffs of steam and her fingers felt numb.

She had promised Will she would go to the party with him, she couldn't ditch now.

She looked up at the street sign: Brooklyn street. When she lived in New York she used to live in Brooklyn, that thought brought a sad smile to her face.

She walked down the street quickly reading off the house numbers to herself, in till she reached a brown brick building. The numbers 335 were hanging from the front door in metal numbers. From outside she could already hear the faint beat of music. She walked up the stairs; the door was already open and a girl with bright pink hair was stumbling out. Tessa slipped inside.

The first thing she noticed was that it felt as though the whole house was shaking, the music swirled through the house as though it was a river. The second thing she noticed was Will was right in front of her.

Though his back was turned to her she new it was him in an instant. His black hair seemed to reflect light from the dim lights that were placed around the room, her wore all black, though it didn't make him look as though he was heading to a funeral instead it made him look cool and mysterious.

She pilled her coat off leaving her in a black dress with the lavender belt, the room was hot and humid air filled the room. She slipped her coat on a very full coat rack. She slipped past several people making her way to were Will stood leaning agents a door frame a coupe feet away, the room was packed with an assortment of strange and normal looking people.

She pushed her way till she was standing next to Will and tapped his arm lightly trying to get his attention. He turned to her a smile growing on his face his blue eyes made her heart feel as though it was running a marathon.

"You came!" Will yelled excitedly over the thumping music.

"Of course I came!" Tessa yelled back stepping out of the way as a very drunk guy who pushed through the swarm of people. She was now pushed up agents Will's side; she felt his arm snake around her back pulling her even closer.

"I was simply discussing demon pox with Gabriel Light_worm_ here," Will said motioning to a tall boy standing in front of him. The boy had at least an inch or two on Will but he was all arms and legs. The boy who was pulling out a hand for me to shake stopped abruptly scowling at Will.

"Its Gabriel Light_wood _not worm," he corrected looking annoyed, I shook his hand as he shot dangerous looks at Will.

"What's demon pox?" I asked, releasing Gabriel's hand. Will shot an excited, grinning.

"Here we go again," Gabriel muttered under his breath but both Will and me heard him. Will gave him a cold look before turning to look down at me.

"I have a song that describes it perfectly!" Will said, brimming at joy, I wasn't sure if the joy came from being able to share his song or annoying Gabriel.

"Run while you can," Gabriel warned me shaking hi head sadly. Will grinned starting is small song.

"_Demon pox, oh demon pox._

_Just how is it acquired?_

_One must go to the bad part of town_

_Until one is very tired_

_Demon pox, oh, demon pox_

_I had it all along-_

_No, not the pox, you foolish blocks_

_I mean this very song-_

_For I was right, and you were wrong!" _

Will finished his song and bowed, I giggled while Gabriel simply scowled.

"All through school I had to hear that song," Gabriel grumbled. Will cracked a smile at him.

"You went to school together?" Tessa asked, looking between Will and Gabriel who were shooting mental daggers at each other.

"Sadly I had to go to school with this shit head for what eight, nine years," Gabriel started mumbling about numbers and how they never made sense.

"We went to school for fourteen years," Will said nodding and with a look on his face like he had just won a metal, "and I don't know why you are calling me a shit head when you can't even do simple addition." Gabriel frowned at that, furrowing his brow.

"Well at least I didn't make up a song about demon pox!" Gabriel yelled back angrily, several people were now looking over.

"Well demon pox is real, I know that cause your father had it!" Will yelled back, his hand, which had been placed on my back, was now by his side and in fist. They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Will," Tessa said in a quite voice grabbing his arm, which was tense; "I think you should stop." Will looked at her for a second but did not respond. Tessa could see Gabriel was about to throw back another nasty comment when a very sparkly man suddenly appeared between them.

The man was wearing all glitter, his hair was spiky with hair jell. He wore a suit that most likely would be worth a large amount of mount if it weren't covered in glitter.

"Will how about you calm down your causing a scene." He said. Will frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well Gabriel Light_worm _over here doesn't believe in demon pox!" the sparkly man sighed.

"Will take a step outside, your acting like a little kid." Will frowned but Tessa felt his hand slip through hers as he pulled Tessa through the small group of gathered people. He pushed the front door open, drugging her out into the cold London air; she shivered rapping her arms around herself. Will paced from one side to the other on the small stoop muttering about 'kicking Light_worm's _ass.'

"Will," Tessa asked quietly; "who was the man with all the sparkles?"

"Magnus Bane," Will answered and continued to pace across the small front porch.

"Does he like sparkles?" she asked though the second it came out of her mouth she realized how completely stupid the question was. She saw a grin flicker onto Will's face.

"Yes Tessa, he likes sparkled very much," She felt her cheeks blush as he threw her another grin.

"Will do you really think its necessary to call him light_worm_, I mean isn't it sort of childish?" it was true, she thought I was very unnecessary to call him Light_worm. _Will turned to face her, leaning his back agents the opposite hand railing, she could see a smile threatening to surface.

"You sound like Jem," he said looking away from her, his black hair shone from the streetlight. Tessa's mind seemed to whirl, who is Jem?

"Who's Jem?" Tessa asked trying her best not to sound like she was interrogating him. Will grinned.

"Don't worry my dear Tess, Jem is a guy," Tessa felt herself let go of a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Will isn't yours she thought to herself in a more scolding manor then anything.

"Jem," she said slowly; "like in To Kill a Mockingbird?" she asked, knowing everything was clearer when books were brought into play.

"Yeah, sort of like that," Will replied, it was obvious he had calmed down from his little fight with Gabriel.

"He's my blood brother," Will said after a minute of silence, like by saying that it suddenly solved all the mysteries in he world.

"I have a brother," Tessa said, her mind shifting to her nightmares; "though he's not my blood brother, well I mean I am related to him, we just haven't made an oath to each others or whatever blood brothers do." Suddenly this whole brother thing felt unnecessary complicated. Will gave her a devilish grin.

"Good thing your related to him, wouldn't want to take a already taken girl," at the thought of her and her brother feeling that way for each other she cringed, she must have made a pretty unpleasant face because Will broke into a loud laughter.

Will suddenly stopped laughing, and took a large step towards her. Tessa starred at him her eyes growing wide watching every move he made. He took another step towards her; she let his arms fence her in. He bent his head down towards her.

"Will-" she said but a was lots when his lips softly pressed agents hers; she felt her arms slip around his neck, pulling him closer. She shivered, if it was from the cold or Wills lips being pressed to hers she wasn't sure. Will pulled back slowly his blue eyes looking right into hers.

"How about I walk you home," Will said in a quite voice, pushing a strand of hair from Tessa's face. She nodded her head slowly, undoing her arms from his neck.

"I have to get my coat" Tessa said, slipping back inside, the warm air slipping over her, she looked on the coat rack searching out of the disheveled pile for her warm coat. After pulling her coat out from under a fluffy pink one she headed back outside to were Will stood, hands in his pockets.

"Ok, I am ready to go," Tessa said stepping down the few stairs to the street, she felt Wills hand slip through hers; it was warm and fit with hers perfectly. She pulled Will down the street her small apartment was only a few blocks away.

"Finally getting away from that hideous Light_worm," _Will said, his hand clenched hers harder. Tessa laughed lightly.

"You know he's really not hideous," Tessa said.

Will blinked at her, "What?"

"Gabriel, he's actually quite good looking, not hideous really," Tessa responded truthfully, though Gabriel was never someone she would find handsome.

"I spoke," said Will; "of the pitch-black inner depths of his soul." Tessa let out a small snort.

"And what color do you suppose the inner depths of your soul is Will Herondale?" Tessa asked curiously waiting for his response.

"Mauve," Will said looking rather proud at that thought. Tessa laughed, turning on to her street, she looked at their shadows walking down the street hand in hand.

"This is my house," Tessa said stopping in front of an apartment that looked very similar to Magnus's. She walked up the couple stairs to her front door Will right on her heals, she slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"Can-can I come in," Will asked slowly, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, she turned slightly looking back at him, her heart was thudding heavily in her chest. She shrugged and walked inside, Will right behind her slipping the door closed, she took the staircase since her apartment was one the second floor Will hot on her heals. She felt a small grin appear on her face at the thought of Will in her house. She reached the top of the stair way and felt two arms slowly turn her around till she was looking right at him. She took a heavy breath that as cut short when Will bent down pressing his lips agents hers again. She let her hands slip into his hair, while he picked her up her legs rapping around his thin waist. He took to slow steps to the only front door, which was the only apartment on the second floor and pulling the key from Tessa's hand slipped it into the lock turning it and pushing the door open. He stepped inside slowly closing the door behind them.

Tessa opened her eyes to almost complete darkness, a streetlight allowed a small amount of light to flood through her window. Warm arms were rapped around her waist; she turned only to meet a sleeping Will. She let out a small gasp the actions of the night coming back to her, she turned back to face out the window.

"Tess," came a sleepy voice, she felt Wills arms pull her in closer.

"Yes Will?" responded Tessa, overlapping her and Will's hands.

"Do you promise not to leave me?" he asked in a voice that could have been mistaken for a small child's. Tessa smiled.

"Only if you promise not to leave me," She could picture Will smiling.

"I promise," Will responded. Tessa smiled curling closer to Will slowly closed her eyes letting sleep take her away again.

** Will and Tessa got together! YAY! What will happen in the morning? I don't even know yet! **

** Will either update later today or not till Tuesday. Check out the dress that I pictured Tessa wearing on my fan faction profile page! Tessa's conversation with Will about Gabriel while walking to her apartment and his demon pox song are both from Clockwork Prince. **

** I don't own Infernal Devices! Thank you for reading! **

** Please review! Thanks! **

**~ForevermissPennyLane**


	6. Chapter 6

** Thank you everyone you read and reviewed I really appreciate it! Also anyone who favorite or is following the story! You're all awesome! Here's the next chapter! **

** Hope you enjoy! **

Tessa woke to light flooding through her window, her eyes fluttered open, she turned, and Will was sitting on the edge of her bed buttoning up his black shirt. Tessa sat up pulling the covers up to her chest.

"Will, were are you going?" He turned to look over to Tessa, muttering a swearword under his breath.

"Tessa I have to leave," he said finishing buttoning the last button on his shirt. Tess frowns, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"No you don't," she said quietly though it came out as almost a question.

"Tessa I don't have any feelings for you," Will said, she looked at him in shock her eyes opening wide.

"You-you don't mean that," Tessa stuttered. For a second she almost thought she saw a look of hurt flash over his eyes but it was quickly covered up by his cold look.

"I am sorry, if I some how led you to believing I have feelings for you, anything I feel for you are simply physical," Tessa pulled the covers closer to her as if to block out the words.

"your lying," Tessa said her voice coming out as a whisper. Will looked into her eyes, they looked cold and dead, she felt a shiver run through her spine.

"No, I'm not, I feel nothing you stupid whore," he said a chill to his voice. Tessa looked over tears threatening to spill over her cheeks; she took a breath trying to steady her.

"You leave my house William Herondale," she said pointing in the direction of the bedroom door; "don't ever talk to me, don't even look at me." He looked her, his eyes steady, a cold smirk played across his face.

"Good, see you later _sweetheart_," with that she trudged out of the room; she could hear the sound of her front door opening and Will disappearing through it.

For a second she sat in shock, a small steady stream of tears were running down her face. She wiped them away quickly, she hated when she cried. She slipped back down pulling the covers around her bare body; she turned to face back out the window. She breathed deeply trying her best to calm herself down.

She looked at her window the sky was grey, and a small dribble of rain feel down, almost as though the sky was crying, it felt like a scene that would be in one of her favorite Victorian novels. She sighed gripping the sheet and rolled away from the window.

She thought of the night before, what Will had said to her very early in the morning before any of that mess had happened. How he had asked her not to leave him, she wanted that Will to be with her. That was the Will that visited the library and bought tea for her. That was the Will that she wanted to talk about books with.

Then it came to her in a sudden realization, she hadn't had a nightmare that night. One night with Will Herndale and she was freed of that terrible dream.

Will walked down the empty street, small droplets of rain falling into his hear and wetting his shirt. He looked back to Tessa's apartment building and to the window that he believed was hers. He felt a hard feeling of dread filling him, it made him want to run back up and fold her in his arms like he had done that night and kiss her.

In truth Tessa Grey frightened him or at least what she made him feel frightened him. When she was with him he always felt his heart beating abnormally fast, like it was threatening to burst. The look that was on her face only several minutes before made his heart feel as though it may burst, though his actions were out of his own cowardness. Will was to scared to tell her that he felt something for her; instead he shut her out. He gave one more long look at her window, before trudging down the street leaving Tessa Grey.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey there everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update I was having a major case of writers block! Ugh, it's the worst thing! **

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

Tessa turned the key to her small mailbox, opening it. She hadn't checked it in over a month and the only reason for that had to be that she didn't believe she would be getting any mail. The box was completely empty except for a small envelope with her name written on is in red ink. She pulled it from the mailbox and opened it. Written in curled letters and on cream paper was a familiar name.

_Magnus Bane _

_335 Brooklyn Street _

_London _

_The same time as the last one_

Tessa stared at the address for a second, before retreating up the stairs to her apartment. She turned the key in the lock to her apartment and shut the door behind her, contemplating the letter. How did Magnus know her address? Then it hit her: Will.

It had been weeks since what happened between her and Will and she had tried her best to keep him out of her thoughts though it proved to be quite difficult. At the library she could pass Tale of Two Cities without think about him.

The real question now, Tessa thought to herself, was did she really want to see Will again. She now knew that Will didn't think very highly of her. Though there was something that made Tessa believe that there was more to the story then met the eye. That the story of Will Herondale was complicated then she had originally thought.

Tessa had given in.

She walked down the dark London streets and thought that. She had tried to detract her mind from Magnus's party but to no avail. She had tried to curl up in her bed and read a book but that didn't work. She had even paced her apartment for several minutes, trying to do something with her time. But in the end she had given in and thrown on a party dress and was retreating down Brooklyn telling herself that she would only go for a couple of minutes.

From outside Magnus's apartment she could already hear loud music similar to last time; she walked up the steps pushing the door open. The room was crowded, maybe even more then last time. She weaved her way between people; an elbow stabbed her in a stomach from a man who was not so elegantly dancing.

"Tessa!" she turned, Gabriel Lightwood, sometimes know as Light_worm _was threading his way through the crowed towards her.

"Tessa," he said now standing in front of her; "I am glad to see a familiar face." His cheeks were a rosy red and he was in need of a haircut.

"I do agree it is nice to see a familiar face," Tessa smiled back kindly at Gabriel.

"Where's your boyfriend Will Herondale?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"Trust me he's not my boyfriend," Tessa responded, Will had made it very clear that he didn't want to be her boyfriend, Tessa though to herself.

"Well he seemed to be getting very close to last time we saw each other," Gabriel said as a pretty blond girl pasted by who gave him a wink. Tessa just smiled in response.

"How about I get you a drink?" Gabriel asked, pushing hair from his face.

"Sure," Tessa responded following Gabriel deeper into the crowed.

Tessa had never been drunk before. Her brother had been drunk often and she hated it, so she tried her best to stay away from alcohol.

She was wondering down a small hallway searching for a bathroom, Tessa whole world seemed to be turning in circles and blurry. She rested her arm agents the wall trying to balance herself though to no help.

"Are you alright?" the voice broke through her mind like a bullet might, her head was pounding. Tessa turned trying her best to locate the sound of the voice, though simple shapes had become fuzzy. Standing in front of her was a rather pale boy, with white hair. He was handsome in a unique way; he had one of those faces that always looks kind. She looked at him confused.

"Aren't you a little young for grey hair?" Tessa asked, because he didn't look any older then twenty, though his hair wasn't really grey but silver. He gave her a sad smile. Tessa felt the world tipping and slid down the wall so she was sitting on the ground the wall agents her back.

"How about I tale you home," the boy offered, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"No," Tessa said; "I was looking for something…" Tessa trailed off her mind couldn't seem to stay on one thought.

"What were you looking for?" He asked, crouching down next to her.

"I…I was looking or my brother-no that not right," her head spun and she rested it agents her knees which were pulled up to her chest. "I'm looking for- for Will Herondale." The name seemed to come out of her mouth before she could truly think about it, or at least think about it as much as she could in her state.

"Will Herondale?" He said raising a silver eyebrow.

"Yes…I need to tell him he's a bloody idiot," Tessa responded. The boy gave a quite laugh that in Tessa mind made his whole face light up.

"Well let me go get him for you," he stood up and disappeared down the hallway. Tessa sat alone for several minutes before she heard two heavy footsteps.

"Oh Tess," standing before her was a boy with startling blue eyes and pitch-black hair: Will Herondale. He crouched down in front of her.

"Tessa let me take you home," his face was soft and caring, her mind buzzed, why was he being so nice to her? Why did she wasn't to call him an idiot again?

"You broke me Will, you hurt me," she saw hurt flash over his eyes before a cold mast covered his face.

"Fallen pretty far haven't you Tessa," he said a smirk on his face. Tessa looked into his eyes and drawing her hand back, slapped him across the face. She stared in shock, what had she just done?

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled standing up. Tessa closed her eyes and rested her head agents her knees trying to block out the world. Like by doing that she could go back to Kansas, somewhere easy and simple. She whished she was Dorothy and could tap her shoes together and escape this mess. Instead she was Tessa Grey alone in a hallway.

**So traumatic! Please R&R! Thank you for reading **

**~ForevermissPennyLane**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who had R&R! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome characters **

Tessa turned the key in her mailbox, her mind wondering to the last time she had done this and how it had ended. It had ended with her stumbling home broken hearted, not like she hadn't been broken before, just her little visit to Magnus's house hadn't helped.

She looked in her mailbox were a small letter was placed, written in the same swirling handwriting that Magnus's party invitation had been written in, though she doubted it was another invitation. She picked it up, holding it lightly as though it might be piousness. She looked down at her walked slowly up the stairs her apartment, and slipped the key in the lock.

Tessa sat the letter on the dinning room table looking down at it.

"Don't be chicken Tessa, just open it," Tessa spoke to herself. She picked the letter up and slipped it open. A letter feel out written on pretty cream paper, the handwriting was elegant and in pen.

Dear Tessa,

_I know you despise me, allow me to say, its because you don't understand me, _it is the truth I feel I may tell you everything I need to on this very piece of paper hoping you will understand. I hope you will see this an act of bravery because _bravery never goes out of fashion. _

_ The truth is never pure and never simple _which is why my feelings for you are so difficult. See, when I am with you _my soul is awakened; my spirit is soaring and carried aloft on the wings of the breeze. Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and in sickness it would still be dear. _I have learned that _I rather be happy then dignified _and I am only truly happy with you by my side.

I fear _I was born good but had grown progressively worse every year_. I have learned that _our deeds still travel with us rom afar/ and what we have been makes as what we are, _and I am afraid I have been a very terrible person. _Our words are giants when they do us injury, and dwarfs when they do us service_ and I think that the words I said to you, which were quite evil, crushed you at though a giant would.

_Tis because we be on a blighted star, not a sound one, isn't it Tess_, is that why I said those terrible things to you? I fear I don't even know, but I have a feeling it was because I was afraid of feeling what I was feeling. _If I had a flower for every time I thought of you…I would walk through my garden forever. If raindrops were kisses, I'd send you showers. If hugs were seas, I'd send you oceans. And if love were a person I would send you me!" _

_ We can't behave like people in novels, though, can we? _It is a question I ask myself often, I mean _who would ever think of learning to live out of an English novel_, well I know you would my dear Tess. We think alike you and I, and because of that I wish to spend every hour with you.

Though I am afraid I scare you with my words I hope you know that by writing this a weight has been lifted from my chest. That by hoping that this reaches your grasp I have done something right in my life, even I never speak to you again. _Tis better to have loved and lost/ then never loved at all, _because I feel I love you Tess, even though I barley know you I feel as though I have known you for forever. And _who knows what tomorrow has in store? _

I ask you to _be with me always-take any form-drive me mad. Only do no leave me in this abyss, _this abyss were all I can feel is regret and guilt. _I always lacked common sense when taken by surprise_ and I was taken by surprise when I realized I loved you.

_I have spread my dreams under you feet: tread softly because you tread on my dreams. _

_You are the last dream of my soul _

_William Herondale _

Tessa looked own at the beautiful letter and felt as though she might cry. She doubted she had ever heard something so kind in her life.

She slowly walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a pad of paper, ready to right a message that she felt Will would be able to tell that she had gotten his letter, even if she was still to scared to face him. She pulled out a pen and in her most refined handwriting wrote her message.

_Edith Wharton_

_William Thackeray_

_Oscar Wilde_

_Anne Brontë_

_Charlotte Brontë_

_Harper Lee_

_George Eliot _

_Wilkie Collins _

_Tomas Hardy _

_Alfred Tennyson _

_Emily Brontë_

_Anthony Trollope _

_W.B. Yeats _

_Charles Dickens _

Tessa dropped the pen on the table and grabbing her jacket ran out of the apartment, barley remembering to lock the door. She was heading to Magnus Bane's apartment, because Tessa had a feeling that Magnus would know a way to get this letter to Will.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9 authors note and sneak peak

**Sorry everyone this is just a boring author note (you can skip it if you want) I just wanted to show the quotes in the story and match them with the authors that were listed bellow just incase anyone was wondering! Also a sneak peak at the end! **

"**I know you despise me, allow me to say, its because you don't understand Me." ~Edith Wharton **

** "Bravery never goes out of style." ~William Thackeray **

** "The truth is never pure and never simple." ~Oscar Wilde **

** "My soul is awakened; my spirit is soaring and carried aloft on the wings of the breeze. **

**Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: In pain and in sickness it would still be dear." ~Charlotte Brontë**

** "I rather be happy then dignified." ~Charlotte Brontë **

** "I was born good but had grown progressively worse every year." ~Harper Lee **

** "Our deeds still travel with us from afar/ and we have been makes us what we are." ~George Eliot **

** "Our words are giants when they do us injury, and dwarfs when they do us service." ~Wilkie Collins **

** "Tis because we be on a blighted star, not a sound one, isn't it Tess?" ~Thomas Hardy **

** "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you…I would walk through my garden forever." **

** "If raindrops were kisses, I'd send you showers. If hugs were seas, I'd send you oceans. And if love were a person, I would send you me!" ~Emily Brontë **

** "We can't behave like people in novels, though can we?" ~Edith Wharton**

** "Who would think to live out of and English novel?" ~Anthony Trollope **

** "Tis is better to have loved and lost/ then never loved at all." ~Alfred Tennyson **

** "Who knows what tomorrow has in store?" ~Thomas Hardy **

** "Be with me always-take any form-drive me mad. Only do not leave me in this abyss." ~Emily Brontë **

** "I always lacked common sense when taken by surprise." ~Anne Brontë **

** "I have spread my dreams under your feet: tread softly because you tread on my dreams." ~W.B. Yeats **

** "With hope at last William Herondale." ~Cassandra Clare **

__**This next part is the sneak peak! Enjoy! **

_ Will stood at the front of Magnus's apartment knocking on the door rapidly, he could hear shuffling behind it before the door was flung open. On the other side stood Magnus, who was giving a very annoyed look in Will's direction. _

_ "May I please come in?" Will asked in his sweetest voice. Magnus gave a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. _

_ "I suppose, only cause you asked so nicely," Magnus said stepping out of the door way so Will could enter; "but stay away from my cat." _

_ "Gladly," Will said entering the apartment; "your cat is almost as bad as the ducks in Hyde park." _

_ "Will, you attacked my cat," Manus stated. _

_ "I felt provoked," Will responded in defense. _

_ "Really," Magnus said raising an eyebrow; "you the great William Herondale felt provoked by my 10 pound cat." _

_ "That wicked little monster of yours had a blood thirsty look in his eyes." _


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry for the very SLOW update-I have been really busy lately. Well here is chapter 10- thank you everyone who continued to review/read my story over my absence. ~Enjoy! **

Will wondered down the street, the sun shown bright and the whole world felt as if it was having a good, the whole world except Will Herondale.

It had been a little under a month since he had sent the letter to Tessa and he hadn't gotten any signs from her. Not that he was sure what signs he was looking for, just signs.

Will turned, walking down the familiar sidewalk of Brooklyn Street. Brooklyn Street was the kind of street that had that happy-go-luck feeling, which made you want to skip down the street with Mr. Rodgers. All the houses on Brooklyn Street looked the same, brock building with multiple floors but in no way tall buildings, three floors was usually the most, sometimes on was placed lower then the sidewalk. Pots with flowers were placed on the small front stoops of many houses. Will saw the familiar house and trudged up the steps, Will stood at the front of Magnus's apartment knocking on the door rapidly, he could hear shuffling behind it before the door was flung open. On the other side stood Magnus, who was giving a very annoyed look in Will's direction.

"May I please come in?" Will asked in his sweetest voice. Magnus gave a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose, only cause you asked so nicely," Magnus said stepping out of the door way so Will could enter; "but stay away from my cat."

"Gladly," Will said entering the apartment; "your cat is almost as bad as the ducks in Hyde park."

"Will, you attacked my cat," Manus stated.

"I felt provoked," Will responded in defense.

"Really," Magnus said raising an eyebrow; "you the great William Herondale felt provoked by my 10 pound cat."

"That wicked little monster of yours had a blood thirsty look in his eyes."

Magnus rolled his eyes again as Will plopped himself on Magnus bright green coach, which some how worked in Magnus's house.

"So Will," he said, pulling out a chair from the dining room table and turning it to face Will, "what can I help you with."

"Well it's about Tessa-"

"Oh God," Magnus said giving a dramatic sigh and interrupting Will; "I swear if I have to hear about your _girl trouble _one more time I am going to strike you senseless!"

"It just I sent her that letter-"

"The letter!" Magnus said with fake excitement; "Will Herondale's magical letter which will suddenly make the girl of his dreams fall in love with him again-and did I forget to mention he called her a whore multiply times." Magnus finished sarcastically; Will moaned and placed his head in his hands.

"Magnus you are not helping," Will mumbled.

"I am tried of being helpful Magnus, I think I will try being sarcastic Magus that is going to remind Will to move on with his life."

"I think I am in love with her," Will groaned.

"You barley know the poor girl," Magnus responded, raising an eyebrow at Will, "plus the heart-slaying Will in love-what an otherworldly concept." Will rolled his eyes at that.

They sat in silence for a minute before there was a scuffling sound from outside, a smile popped on Magnus's face.

"Oh the mail!" I love getting mail!" Magnus jumped from his seat and pranced from the room, before returning only seconds later. "Will all there is, is this letter with your name on it." Will pulled his head from his hands as Magnus passed him the letter. Will ripped the envelope open, and let the scraps fall to the floor, his eyes scanning the letter.

"Will clean up this mess," Magnus shouted but Will was already gone, he had run from the room and was skipping down the stairs three at a time.

Will looked back and forth down the street, before he saw a head of brown hair rounding the corner, Will took his chances and ran after them.

"Tessa!" he shouted rounding the corner; "Tessa!" he repeated. The brunette whom he had been chasing stopped, turning to face him just as he came crashing into her. She slipped and went tipping over, Will in a last dash effort to save her grabber her wrist, pulling her upright. Her grey eyes starred into his.

"Will! You almost mad me fall," Tessa said, placed his hands on both sides of her face and brought her lips to his. She stood there shocked her shoulders stiff before she quietly slipped into his arms.

She pulled back after a minute, her forehead resting agents his.

"I'm so sorry," Will whisper to Tessa his voice barley audible, one of his hands stoked aimlessly through her hair, the other one placed around her waist.

"I forgive you," Tessa whispered back, placing her hands on both sides of his face; "as long as you promise to never say such terrible things to me again."

"I promise." Tessa smiled, slipping her hands into Will's.

"You want to go back to Magnus's with me?" Will asked nervously. Tessa smiled.

"Sure."

As they walked back it felt as though for a moment everything could be all right. As though in their own little world they could be perfectly happy.

They entered the apartment, where Magnus had moved from the chair to the coach where he was scrolling through channels on the television.

"We're back," Magnus looked to Will, raising an eyebrow.

"I see your love letter wooded her," Magnus responded returning his eyes to the television.

"I have been told my love letters woo American woman," Will responded back, throwing a wink at Tessa, who only sighed.

"Well what are you still standing around here for, my house isn't the grand central station, people aren't allowed to just wait around in it," Magnus grumbled.

"I suppose we should be going then," Tessa said awkwardly, pulling Will's hand in the direction of the door.

"I suppose we shall," Will said, him and Tessa strolling out of Magnus's apartment, though Magnus had been absorbed into reruns of Project Runway.

"Will did you just say 'Shall'?" Tessa asked a small grin waiting to spill.

"Maybe," Will responded, grinning at Tessa. Tessa smiled back.

"Its makes you sound like your out of one of Jane Austin's novels," Tessa said.

"Do I get to chose which characters?" Will asked.

"If you wish too," Tessa responded, guiding Will down the street to the Tube, where she had made her mind to take him back to her apartment, though Will had no idea were they were headed.

"Hmm," Will said; "it might take me a little while to chose, so many options." Tessa giggled quietly. "Of course I will have to be someone dashing, otherwise it just wouldn't be in character. That and someone with a wiper sense of humor."

Tessa let out a loud laugh; "You don't have a large ego at all do you," Tessa responded sarcasm slipping from her voice, though it was in a good-natured way.

"I don't have a big ego at all,' Will said defensively; "I just speak the truth, like as you American say 'honest Ale.'"

"Will its 'honest Abe,'" Tessa said rolling her eyes, as the walked down the stairs to the Tube.

"Oh bugger," Will responded; "Tessa where are you taking me?" Tessa gave a sly smile.

"It's a secret."

"I knew it," Will said; "you're going to kill me and a dark secret section of the Tube station." Tessa rolled her eyes but continued to pull Will after her. They slipped right before they doors closed, slipping into the afternoon bustle. Tessa tripped over a mans foot of Will hadn't chosen that moment to rap his hand around her waist. Second time he had saved her from a possibly fatal fall.

They stood, Wills hand gripped the hand railing above his head and another one was rapped protectively around her waist. People pushed as they boarded and walked off at each stop.

"This is our stop," Tessa said pulling Will of the train behind her, as the stumbled up the stairs into the bright light.

"Let me guess we are going to your apartment?" Will asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"It about one of the only places I know how to get to in London," Tessa replied back.

"We will have to change that," Will responded back.

Tessa smiled but continued to walk to her apartment, which was just around the corner.

Tessa fitted the key into the lock, just as a ringing noise came in the direction of Will; he stopped and pulled a thin phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he said into the phone; "Jem what is it?" Tessa stood leaning agents he door looking at Will.

"Jem do I have to now…" Will started trailing off obviously annoyed with whatever he was being told. Will pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the 'end call' button.

"Was that they boy with the silver hair?" Tess asked; "the one I met at Magnus's party?" Will face displayed, obviously remembering the not to pleasant events of Magnus's party.

"Yeah-Tessa I have some work I need to finish up…" he trailed off looking down at his feet.

"That okay," Tessa responded though she felt her heart drop; "what kind of work."

"Well I am a private detective-"

"Like Sherlock Homes?" Tessa asked cutting him off. Will smiled at Tessa impressive power to connect anything back to a book.

"I suppose it's a little like that," Will responded back thoughtfully.

"So your friend Jem is like Dr. Watson?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, he is the more carful out of the two of us," Will said, thinking about how Jem always seemed to posses more common sense then he did.

"Do you have to go?" Tessa asked quietly, Will gave a sad smile, and rapped her face in his hands, bring their faces close together.

"I'm sorry Tess-I have to," Will said sadly. Tessa reached out rapper her arms around him.

"I understand," Tess said into his chest; "just promise me you'll be carful."

"I promise," Will whispered into her hair.

"Cause otherwise," Tessa said pulling back slightly; "I'll have to string you up by your neck."

"We wouldn't want that would we," Will replied smiling, "Plus we are just going to do some finishing paper work, how much trouble could I really get in with paperwork."

"If any one could find out how to get into a dangerous situation with paper work, it would be you Will Herondale." Will smiled, pulling away from Tessa giving her a small kiss on the forehead, turned away from her. He walked down the sidewalk, sending a long look back in her direction. Tessa gave a small smile before Will disappeared around the corner.

Tess pushed the door open, walking into the quite apartment, it felt eerily quite without Will. It had that feel like in a horror movie when you just know something bad is going to happen. Tess shivered and rushed up the stairs.

Then sun had settled hours ago, the night flooding into Tessa's little apartment. Tessa had climbed into bed with a book, she had chosen Pride and Prejudice, she had just been in the mood for Jane Austin, then again Tessa was always in the mood for Jane Austin, how could you not be?

A buzzing noise came from the door startling out of her book; she looked around turning to the clock, which read, eleven-thirty. Probably those stupid teenagers that at resent had made a habit of bussing her door at odd hours. Tess returned her mind the world of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

The again the buzzing noise filled her apartment. She slipped from bed, and pressed the small intercom beside her front door.

"Hello?" she said into it, slightly annoyed that who ever was buzzing her door was pulling her out of her book.

"Tess, is that you?" a familiar voice came through.

"Will? Yes it me, what are you doing here?" Tessa asked.

"I was lonely," Will respond, Tessa heart fluttered at the thought that Will found her out when he was lonely; "its cold out here Tess, can you buzz me up?"

"Yes of course," Tessa said, doing just as he asked. She went and opened her front door, suddenly feeling very naked in her thin sleep shorts and t-shirt. She heard shoes coming up the stairway as Will rounded the corner. He walked quickly to her rapping his arms around her thin frame, nestling his face into her hair.

"Will," Tess said softly threading her figures through his hair; "are you ok?'

"Hmm-" he said back; "I missed you." Tessa smiled, knowing the feeling was mutual. Tessa pulled Will into the apartment, as he stepped out of his shoes, and through his jacket into the coach in her living room/kitchen.

He pulled the covers around them as they curled into bed, flicking the light off. Tess laid her head agents Will's chest, his figures slipping through her hair; she liked the sound of his heart beating rhythmically.

"Tess," Will said after a couple minutes.

"Will," Tess murmured back, here eyes starting to close.

"I think I am laying on something," Will said sitting up and bringing Tessa along with.

"What?" Tessa said groggily, ready to fall asleep. Then out from under him Will brought out a book, in the dark the tittle Pride and Prejudice could faintly be made out. Tessa smiled and Will mumbled something about 'how he was always falling asleep on books' as Tessa set the book on the night stand beside her bed. Will lay back down Tess's head returning to his chest, as they slowly fell asleep.

**There we have it ladies and gentlemen sorry once again for the long update delay. Hopefully I will post my next chapter much quicker. Thank you for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems-I didn't do any editing after my whole chapter got deleted when my stupid commuter decided to suddenly die come alive 3 hours latter. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Tessa I have a question to ask you," Will said, her hand was rapped in his, he was walking her work that morning, which he had made a habit of for the last two weeks they had been dating. Yes, it had been two weeks; Will had decided it had been the best two weeks of his life.

"Hmm." Tessa responded taking another large bite of the croissant that they had gotten from the bakery down the street.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Will asked; "I mean if you don't want to that's fine-"

"Sure," Tessa said casually taking another large bite of the croissant. Will raised his eyebrow.

"Well you decided that very quickly," Will answered; "Am I really that intoxicating?" Tessa rolled her eyes, stopping a snort. "My beds very conferrable if you were wondering," Will finished a mischievous grin on his face. Tessa stopped, coughing from choking on her croissant her eyes growing wide.

"Will," the hissed; "you can't just say stuff like that on the street!"

"Why not," He said grinning. Tessa only responded with a roll of here eyes.

"I can help you pack your stuff later if you want?" Will asked as they reached the library. 'Thanks' Tessa responded giving Will a peck on his cheek before going into work.

(Page break)

"What the hell is in this box Tess-its like a hundred pounds," Will said, picking up one of the several boxes she had. He was caring them to Jem's car which he was borrowing since he didn't have one of his own.

"Only my books," Tessa said giving him a light smile, caring a bedside lamp, Will gave a dramatic groan.

"I think this is the fifth box of books I've had to carry down the stairs," Will complained.

"I believe this is the sixth boxes," Jem said holding yet another box of books, Jem had offer to help saying 'more the merrier' though now was slightly rethinking chose.

"Only one more box of books," Tessa said happily continuing down the stairs. Will groaned.

"Are you sure you need all these books?" Will asked. Tessa looked up her eyes big.

"How could I get rid of any of them, how could I chose which ones to get rid of, it like choosing your favorite child," Tessa said shaking her head.

"How re we going to fit all of these in our apartment?" Jem whispered to Will.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Will whispered back.

They finished caring Tessa's boxes and loaded themselves into the car, the slowly drove down the road getting stuck in the late London traffic. Though soon enough they pulled to a four story (though one of the floors was below street level) Edwardian, painted an almost blinding white color.

"Is this your house?" Tessa asked stepping out of the car. Will nodded his head, grabbing one of the boxes.

"Come on," Will said; "we are on the top floor." He pulled the door to the apartment open leading Tessa up the stairs.

"So you and Jem share in apartment, right?" Tessa asked though it became posed as more of a statement.

"Yes," Will answered; "which means no funny business late at night, Jem likes his sleep."

"Will," Tessa yelped her face growing a tomato red. Will grinned at her before heading up the stairs.

** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me forever (aka a month) to update my story, I was infected with a serious case of writers block. This isn't my best writing but I felt a needed to update. Please review, favorite and follow. **

**Have a nice day!**

**~ForevermissPennyLane **


End file.
